


The best teacher-slash-kisser you could’ve ever asked for.

by SpearBinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ass rubbing, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, First Times, Han Jisung is an innocent boy, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, I Hope This Goes Well, If this has a continuation I’ll add other members, Innocent jisung, Jisung is baby, Jisung is innocent and Minho isn’t, Jisung is learning, Kitten Kink, M/M, Minho and Jisung are best friends, Minho teaches Jisung about kinks, More tags later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Minho, Sub Han Jisung, Top Lee Minho, best friends forever bro, bottom jisung, but maybe I’ll make them switches if this goes well and I add another chapter, for now at least, im sorry for this, mentions of recreational drug use, minsung are best friends, minsung centric, this is not the best Im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearBinnie/pseuds/SpearBinnie
Summary: Minho had been Jisung’s best friend for longer than he could remember, he even was the one that, after finding out Jisung had never kissed anyone before, offered to teach Jisung how to kiss.Min had always been the one Sungie came to when he had all sorts of problems. This time though, Jisung had a much bigger situation than normal. The problem? He had just gotten painfully hard against his sleeping best friend’s ass.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314





	The best teacher-slash-kisser you could’ve ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Im Sorry this isn’t the best but it just randomly came to my mind so uhhh I just had to write it I guess :D I was also really bored tbh so that helped making this mess come together. I’m not happy at all at how it turned out and edited it so many fucking times but then I decided to stop cause I won’t ever like it,,,at least I hope some of you like it lol 
> 
> **THIS MIGHT HAVE A CONTINUATION IF THE FEEDBACK IS GOOD**

Minho had been Jisung’s best friend since he couldn’t remember. Despite the fact that Jisung was a couple years younger, they always has a special bond, almost like brothers, except for the fact that after one high night, they would occasionally share a couple of innocent kisses. 

It all started on a random friday, when during a sleepover the younger confessed that he had never kissed anyone, (even though he was already eighteen, Sung was very shy and very, very innocent) and Minho refused to believe him. 

Jisung was one of the chillest among his friends, after you got to know him he was the funniest and would be brave enough to do anything. He even was Minho’s company the first time the older smoked week, refusing a couple times before finally giving up and taking a few hits. Truth was that Jisung didn’t seem that innocent on the outside. 

“Are you for real?” Minho just couldn’t believe such an outgoing and open minded person was actually a tongue virgin, that being the way his high brain put it. 

“Yes, Minho, goddamn it.” Jisung rolled his eyes impatiently. “What’s so hard for you to believe? I’m just waiting for the right guy.”

“You’re gonna wait forever then, there’s no such thing.” Minho said, taking another hit of his blunt, smiling when an idea crossed his mind. “You should just get that over with.” 

“What you mean? I’m not just gonna go around and kiss a random guy just to get it over with you shithead.” Jisung let his head fall back on the beanbag chair. 

“I’m not saying that you should kiss a random guy. Maybe someone you trust should teach you.” He smiled. “Who even,” Jisung widened his eyes. “No! I’m not gonna kiss you.” He shook his head and it was Minho’s time to roll his eyes. 

“Come on! I’m your best friend, I won’t judge or anything, it’s gonna be professional, like a school lesson!” He insisted, judgement affected by the weed. 

“Except that your tongue is gonna be in my mouth.” Jisung muttered. 

“Sure, that too.” Minho grinned. “Come on, I wanna teach you. I’m the greatest teacher-slash-kisser you could have ever asked for.” 

After some seconds thinking, the younger sighed. “Give me that,” Jisung pointed at the blunt, taking a long drag one ce had it. “If you judge me I’m gonna kill you.”

And just like that Minho’s shiteating grin was pressed against his lips. 

After that moment, Jisung kissing Minho became a habit, something normal in their friendship, no intentions or strings attached, after all, Minho was hot, very hot, so why not enjoy his company (and his soft lips)?

Neither of them read much into it though, the light pecks they would share after one of them left the other’s house and even the deeper kisses during a movie being just an act of pure friendship between them. It was normal, monotonous even. 

Minho loved the younger, they had been friends for years and he could kill anyone that slightly hurt Jisung. He loved how adorable Jisung was, he could be around him forever and never get sick of his company. Their friendship was the one he cherished the most, and he would do anything keep Jisung around, and the youngest felt the exact same towards him. 

It was all rainbows and unicorns until that day, that damn day that Jisung - with his hormones flowing right under his skin - decided to spend another night at Minho’s house and thought it was a good idea to sleep in the same bed as his friend. Minho was apparently sleeping, his back pressed against Jisung’s chest, who had one arm under him and the other thrown over his waist, scrolling through twitter trying to distract himself until he fell asleep.

He was almost giving up on social media when he stopped by a video that caught his eye and shook his heart out of his chest. A skinny black haired boy wearing little cat ears wrapping his beautiful plush pink lips around another boy, visibly buffer, muscly arms and honey toned skin sweaty as his dick disappeared into the other boy’s mouth. 

Sungie felt his eyes fixated at the screen as his insides twirled, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He gasped as the vídeo came to an end, rewinding it again and again until he clicked on the account that posted the video, called @KittenJin and started scrolling down.

Jisung scrolled further, eyes wide as he saw dozens of videos of that couple, eyes lingering on every single piece of content until he stopped at one that made his insides twitch. The skinnier boy rubbed his beautiful ass against the other boy’s clothed crotch, his hard member pressing right in between the boy wearing kitten ear’s ass, as the the honey skinned one growled in response. 

a much bigger situation than normal. The problem? He had just gotten painfully hard against his sleeping best friend’s ass. 

The younger still had his eyes fixed on his phone screen, watching closely with his lips spread apart every movement the kitten boy, probably Jin as the username suggested, gave a particularly hard roll of his hips that made the other man growl and grab his hips. Jisung choked out a small moan at the action, watching as boy started rolling his hips harder against the boy in the video.

He was fucked. Unfortunately, Min had always been the one Sungie came to when he had all sorts of problems. This time though, Jisung had a much bigger situation than normal. The problem? He had just gotten painfully hard against his sleeping best friend’s ass. 

When the honey skinned one met Jin’s movement with a thrust, Jisung bit hard on his lip and involuntarily rolled his hips against Minho’s ass. He widened his eyes as a sudden wave of pleasure hit his whole body and he moaned, his hands going straight to his mouth and dropping his phone to cover up the noise. 

He swallowed, checking if he had woken his friend up. Gladly, Minho was still sleeping, so Jisung quickly grabbed his phone and unlocked it, immediately seeing the video coming back to life. When in the middle of the video Jin turned around to straddle the buffer man, Jisung found himself painfully hard against Minho’s ass, and as an impulse due to the dragged out moan the boy with kitten ears had let out, he found himself bucking against his friend’s ass once again. 

“Fuck,” jisung moaned low, biting his lips at the sudden relief on his dick and the pleasure that came with it. 

He kept on watching the video, closing his eyes and sighing when the image of himself being the one rolling his hips against Minho ran through his mind. His cock twitched. Suddenly, the boys on the vídeo were replaced by an Minho and Jisung, the younger’s mind running wild as he thought about Minho thrusting his hips up at him as he had pretty kitten ears adorning his hair. 

His hips now moved ruthlessly against his best friend’s ass, every movement sending electricity from Jisung’s sweatpants covered cock to the very tip of his fingers. He started feeling the familiar sensation of an orgasm starting to build up (Jisung was pure but he was still an eighteen year old boy who had needs, he knew what an orgasm felt like, even if he didn’t do anything unless he completely needed it.) but it was building up higher than ever. 

His movements got quicker and messier until a notification lip up his screen and paused the video that played on his phone, immediately snapping of the trance he found himself in. He looked around wide eyed at what he had just done, seeing the wet spot on his sweats and Minho’s ass right against him. What the fuck had he just done?! 

His mouth was dry as he swallowed, shame burned up from his chest and painted his cheeks eyes, filling with disgusted tears as he realized what he was doing. He never had looked at Minho like that, he was always just a friend to him, now why the fuck did he think about all that stuff? And worst of all, he was taking advantage of his best friend who trusted him enough to sleep beside him. He was disgusting. 

He threw his phone at some corner of the room and ran to the living room, not daring to look at Minho. He laid on the couch, absolutely ashamed of what he had just done, trying to put all the shame aside and free his mind at least for the night until the guilt burned every part of his being, but he ended up thinking about it all night long, only able to get some hours of sleep, tears staining his chubby cheeks.

***

“Sung? Is everything okay?” He heard Minho’s voice echoing around the apartment, finding the boy standing beside the couch as he opened his eyes.

“Hum...yeah.” He muttered, sitting down and rubbing his eyes to adjust to the daylight that sneaked in the room. 

“Why did you sleep on the couch?” Minho sat beside him and pulled him to cuddle, but Jisung tensed up, images of the previous night washing over his mind.

“I-It’s fine.” Jisung looked down and played with his fingers, trying to move away from his friend's arms.

“Jisung, I’ve known you for years,” Minho spoke up, worried. “tell me what’s going on.” , moving away from his friend’s arms. 

“I…” Jisung hiccuped and his eyes filled with tears. “I did something bad.” He said and his face in his hands. 

“Sungie...” Minho said, sad that Jisung get like that. “I’m sure whatever you did wasn't that bad, you know you can tell me anything.” He hugged the younger, who buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“You’ll hate me.” Jisung’s voice was muffled by the other’s body. 

“I could never hate you.” Minho smiled to himself at how cute the other was, even though he was only some years younger than him, Jisung could be a whole baby. 

“Promise?” Jisung looked up at him with red puffy eyes.

“Of course.” Minho smiled reassuringly. 

“Yesterday I was going through twitter and found a video of two boys” he sighed. “Touching.” He swallowed, looking around. “I really liked seeing it, it made me...hard.” Minho almost missed the last breathy word that came out of Jisung’s mouth. 

“Oh? That’s fine, Sung! It’s normal to be hard when seeing things like that, don’t worry.” Minho chuckled and held his best friend’s hand in comfort. 

“But that’s not the problem, Min.” Jisung still looked down and swallowed. “When I saw them, I started imagining that one of the boys was” he looked up at his best friend’s eyes. “You.”

Minho almost choked on air, “What?” Was all he could say. 

“See, I’m disgusting.” Jisung’s eyes filled with tears once again. 

“You’re not,” Minho started but got cut off. “That’s not even the worst part.” Jisung muttered. 

“What was it then?” Minho said absentmindedly. 

“When I thought of you being one of the boys it turned me on even more and I,” Jisung stopped, his cheeks going into a deeper shade of red. 

“You?” Minho encouraged. “I was so hard and you were pressed against me...I couldn’t keep myself from rutting against your butt. I’m disgusting.” The younger’s eyes filled with tears. 

Minho just looked at a corner of the wall quietly for some second, that felt like hours in Jisung’s head. “What were the boys doing?” Minho asked simply, making Jisung whine and blush. 

“One of the boys had kitten ears and was r-rubbing himself against the other boy.” Jisung said, voice cracking. 

“Kitten ears?” Minho chuckled, he couldn’t believe his best friend liked that. 

“I’m so sorry.” Jisung looked down and played with his fingers, but suddenly he felt Minho’s hand lifetime up his chin. 

“Did that turn you on, Sung? Imagining that I was the one rubbing myself against you? Or that you were the one rubbing yourself in me?” Minho’s voice dropped an octave, Jisung tended up at the last part and Minho definitely noticed. 

“S-sorry.” Jisung panicked, thinking his friend would call him disgusting for taking advantage of him. 

“Don’t be sorry, baby.” Minho moves closer. “I would be lying if I said I never imagined your pretty ass against me.” 

“M-Min…” Jisung squeaked, scared. 

“Right. I’m sorry, Jisung, I almost lost control.” Minho ran his hands through his hair. “Look, nothing you did was wrong, it’s normal to feel like this. Yesterday, when you were rutting against my ass,” Minho smiled. “You were just trying to feel good. Well, now that I’m awake, I can help you feel much better.” 

“I wasn’t…” Jisung tried to deny his actions but nothing came out. 

“It’s fine, baby boy.” Minho came closer, kissing Jisung softly. 

The younger didn’t flinch or pull away, kissing Minho was something he had done multiple times and everytime he did it, it grew higher on his list of favorite things to do with the older. This kiss was different though, he noticed his friend being more eager and a new sensation flowing south. He felt the familiar heat from last night pooling in his stomach, images of the videos he has watched coming back to his mind, only this time it was him and Minho instead. 

Minho moves his hands exploring Jisung’s body, placing a kiss on the younger’s jawline, who hummed in response. He started leaving kitten licks on the place and then moved down to the younger’s neck. “Is this okay?” He asked and Jisung shivered, nodding eagerly. 

Min was in the middle of leaving a love bite in the crook of Jisung’s neck when he boy whined. “Hurts.” He said, pouting. 

“What hurts, baby?” Minho asked, worried. 

“My…” Jisung violently blushed and looked away. “Here” He looked down at his sweatpants that now had a tent in the crotch region. Minho chuckled. 

“So pretty, already needy for me..” Minho pulled Jisung’s face closer for another kiss, licking the younger’s bottom lip asking for entrance. “Can you climb on my lap, Sungie?” The older softly asked tapping his thighs, being careful not to scare the innocent being in front of him.

Jisung nodded eagerly, straddling his best friend’s thighs, looking down as he did so. “Come closer baby boy.” The older grabbed the side of Jisung’s thighs and pulled him a bit closer. “Okay?” He said and the younger nodded. “Words, Sung. I need to know if you’re fully okay with all of this.”

“Okay.” Jisung moved closer, sighing deep when their crotches rubbed lightly, he tried to move again searching for relief but Minho grabbed his ass and held him in place. “Please.” Jisung whined, pouting.

“Please what?” Minho asked looking up with half lidded eyes at the angel that eagerly tried to rub himself on him. Jisung whined embarrassed, almost crying of desperation. “What do you want baby? You need to use words like the good boy you are.”

“You know!” Jisung whined and tried to wiggle himself out of his best friend’s grip, but that only made Minho’s grip get tighter. “W-wanna rub myself on you.” He hid his face in his tiny hands. Minho’s cock twitched.

“Is that what you want, Sungie?” Minho bit his lip taking the sight of the small boy desperately trying to wiggle himself out of his hands. “Wanna rub yourself on me like a good kitten just like you saw on that video?” Sungie moaned loud. “Such a bad baby rubbing yourself on me as I slept…I don’t know if I should let you do it now that I’m awake though.” Minho moved forwards and bit a mark on the crook of Sungie’s neck. Sungie moaned and swirled his hips. 

“Please!” He whined, his voice making Minho even harder. “I need it.” He sighed, widening his eyes as Minho loosened his grip on his thighs and took it to his ass, squeezing it.

“How bad do you wanna be like the kitten on the video?” Minho kissed him, feeling him twitch at the pet name. oh. “Wanna be called kitten, Sungie? Wanna be treated like the pretty kitten you are?”

“Yes, please Min.” Jisung moaned, bucking his hips forward. 

“Good kitten, using words like I told you to.” Minho kissed him once again, taking his bottom lips between his teeth. “Go ahead kitten, rub yourself on me like the good desperate boy you are.”

Jisung almost too eagerly moved closer to Minho, pressing his ass right against the older’s roc hard cock, ripping a growl from his friend. Sungie stood still for a second trying to organize his fuzzy thoughts, all shame thrown aside with the feeling of Minho pressed against him. He sighed and rolled his hips for the first time, moaning loudly and twitching at the noise he dragged out of Minho.

Jisung started picking up speed, trying to stop his cock from aching for attention, he pushed himself down on Minho’s lap who immediately moaned loud. “Fuck, kitten you feel so fucking good. So beautiful, so desperate.” he grabbed the younger’s ass, squeezing it hard enough to leave handprints on both his cheeks. “So dirty for me.” Jisung bucked forward and Minho pressed him down against his cock even harder, making the younger whelp.

“Min, need more, please.” Jisung cried out. “Hurts.” 

Minho stopped guiding Jisung’s movements and traced his hands down his thighs as the younger rolled against him a little harder looking for more friction. He lightly trailed his fingers near the youngers crotch. “Can I touch you?” He said and Jisung widened his eyes. “Like this?” He palmed the younger’s cock, ripping a moan from the back of Jisung’s throat.

“Please, Min.” Jisung cried out. Normally, the youngest would be nervous and taken aback by such a situation, but this was under no circumstances a normal situation, and God, was Jisung eager. Minho asked if he was sure, making him finally rethink the situation. “Just nervous, but I really want it. I trust you.” 

“Is kitten being touched like this by someone else for the first time?” Minho asked, trying to calm the younger as he squeezed his thighs. Jisung rocked forward on his lap, moaning his name, making all the blood rush south. “Don’t worry, baby boy. Min’s gonna make you feel good.”

Minho finally rushed his hands up and palmed Jisung more firmly through his sweats, where he could see his cute cock leaking. He kissed Jisung’ lips a little softer as his hand traced it’s path to the hem of his friend’s pants, noticing he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He pulled the elastic band and let it snap back against Sungie’s skin, making the younger whine loudly against his lips. The noise being enough to make Minho finally slip his hand i the fabric and grip Jisung’s base.

“Min!” Jisung moaned and his hips shot forward.

“Okay there, Sung?” Minho asked and the younger nodded eagerly. “Tell me if it’s too much.” He said and started slowly pumping the younger. “Wanna roll yourself against me a little more? Wanna be a good kitten for Min?” Minho growled, his cock twitching as Jisung’s hips immediately started rolling against his.

“Min I,” Jisung whined, thrusting against Minho’s fist and rolling his hip on his lap, his movements getting messier and messier by the second. He moaned several messy noises. 

“What?” Minho smiled brightly, loving way too much the sight of Jisung desperately rolling himself against him, what already felt too nice, but his little squeaky noises and the come and go of his pretty leaking pink cock on his hand drove him very close. “Are you gonna cum, Sung? Is Kitten gonna make a mess all over Min?”

And those words were more than enough to drive Jisung to absolute nirvana, making the younger throw his head back as strings of white liquid painted Minho’s shirt and hands, the loud moan of Minho’s name combined with the friction of his best friend’s cute ass grinding against him being enough to sen Minho into bliss, cumming not too long after. 

Exhausted, and very embarrassed, Jisung just laid against Minho throwing his arms around the older’s neck. “Sungie, you okay?” Minho started after some silent time went by.

Jisung didn’t answer, he just sat still, breathing quickly as he came down from his high. “Sung? Han Jisung, are you there?” 

“No…” The younger boy sighed, seemingly sad. “Hey!” Minho called.

The oldest pulled Jisung to look at him, but the youngest still refused to look into his eyes. “Jisung, look at me.” Minho said harshly startling Jisung. “Tell me what’s going on.” He demanded.

“I’m sorry.” He started. “Sorry for what baby boy?” Minho quickly said, confused.

“For all of this, I shouldn’t have-” Jisung’s eyes started tearing up and Minho pulled him in harshly for a kiss, their lips moving in perfect sync. The kiss was soft, Sung’s arms around Minho’s neck who had his arms wrapped around his waist.

“Listen to me.” Minho said against Jisung’s mouth, the younger just hummed. “What e just did? It’s fine, it’s normal baby. I just wanna make you feel good, huh?”

“But I acted weird…” Jisung pouted. 

“You didn’t, baby. You acted just as cute as you are.” He kissed the youngest on his nose, who finally broke into a small smile, face red. “God, you’re just a big baby aren’t you?” Minho smiled big.

“No, I’m just big.” Jisung slapped his best friend. “Sure you are.” Minho laughed and tickled him. 

They kissed again for god knows how long, melting into each other’s touches. Minho felt something blossoming inside his chest everytime Jisung sighed and giggled into the kiss. He fought the urge to pull the youngest impossibly close to him and squeeze him in a crushing hug, he just loved the image of Jisung whiny and all innocent squirming against him, it was almost addictive.

“Min,” Jisung called. “Yes?” Minho said against his lips.

“C-can we,” Jisung closed his eyes, a flush creeping up his cheeks. 

“C’mon, say it.” Minho encouraged the younger. 

“C-can we please do it again?” He said, biting his bottom lip and looking away out of embarrassment.

“Do what?” Minho asked, smiling.

“You know what!” Jisung hid his face in the crook of his neck. “I won’t know if you don’t say it.” Minho smiled devilish, he knew damn well what Jisung was referring to.

“What we just did,” Jisung sighed. “Me rubbing myself on you.”

“Do you wanna do it again, kitten?” Minho smiled when Jisung shivered at the pet name. 

“Min!” He cried out. “Do you?” Minho insisted. 

“Yes.” Jisung finally let out with a big sigh and lift himself from Minho’s lap, going into the kitchen. “Wanna watch a movie?” Jisung came back with a glass of water and threw himself on the couch beside his best friend. There he was again, shithead Jisung had made a comeback. 

“I need to clean myself first, don’t wanna be smelling like your cum.” Minho got up and looked at Jisung. “Yeah, right...” The younger blushed violently into a deep shade of red. I guess baby Jisung isn’t completely gone yet, Minho thought smiling to himself.

Minho went to the bathroom throwing his shirt in the laundry basket. Jisung’s funny and playful personality was amazing on it’s own, but Minho noticed he had a bit of a soft spot for the baby that lived and breathed inside him, it was like something switched inside him after their moment together. Minho wished it didn’t, but the way Jisung just switched his headspace really messed with him, his insides twirled just at the thought of his new finding, that being subby Jisung.

He made a mental note to talk to Jisung about his mindspace when he got the chance - and the balls - he had to make sure Jisung was okay with the plans Minho was already making in order to see the younger squirm under him more and more. It just seemed like he got addicted to the noises that came out of the younger.

He walked back to the living room fully changed of his now cum stained clothes and sat besides Jisung, who laid on the couch and threw his legs over Minho’s lap. He couldn’t focus on the movie though, his mind totally hung up on Jisung riding his lap fully clothed. 

He had always been well put together, recognizing Jisung was hot and cute but never thinking more than that, but now? Now it was a whole lot hard to look at the youngest and not think of the pretty sounds he made when he came. And boy, was Minho planning on hearing them all again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was hum,,interesting? I hope you guys liked it! Follow me on Twitter @nsfworriez if you’re into nsfw (would be weird if you weren’t cause you just read Jisung dry humping Minho but anyways,,) and @SpearBisexual for mostly sfw stuff and my au uwu thanks for coming here and putting up with this mess 💕


End file.
